Confessions to Make
by NicoLiz
Summary: Frank has to confess to Nancy that he loves her would he be able to do so with the problems he is going to face .   will Nancy break up with Frank for what he has done? . find out!
1. Chapter 1

Confessions To Make

Note : I have changed the story as I have a different Idea!

Chapter 1

Tring!Tring! rang Nancy Phone . She slowly got up from her bed and looked at her clock and saw that it was just eight in the morning. " who could it be?" she thought . She looked at the phone and found that Frank Hardy was calling. Now she thought of Frank , His choco-brown eyes and hair,  
>his warm smile and his warm and protective arms , the way he smiles at her . All this thinking made her blush . " Why would he be calling now?" thought Nancy . " would it be some emergency?".<br>She answered the phone . " Hello?" said Nancy .  
>" Did I wake you up sleeping beauty?" asked Frank casually .<br>" um...no I mean yes" replied Nancy blushing.  
>" sorry , well.. are you free this month?" He asked.<br>" No cases lately so I'm totally free this month" replied Nancy .  
>" what about going to camping with me and Joe in Virginia?" asked Frank.<br>" can I bring George along?" asked Nancy hesitating.  
>" Sure . Afraid that we're gonna gobble you up?" asked Frank chuckling.<br>" No!" replied Nancy blushing.  
>" what about Bess? isn't she coming?" asked Frank .<br>" so concerned about Bess ,huh?" replied Nancy teasing Frank.  
>" No , I was just asking . I have no wrong intentions" replied Frank scowling.<br>" fine.. don't get angry I was just teasing!" replied Nancy chuckling.  
>" Why would I ever get angry at you dear" murmured Frank.<br>" What ? did you say something?" asked Nancy who couldn't hear clearly.  
>" no...I never said anything . That must be Joe he is sleeping" replied Frank blushing.<br>" Oh , so when are we going?" asked Nancy .  
>" Next week which is two days later." replied Frank .<br>" What! only two more days! why don't you ask me before!" replied Nancy.  
>" sorry , we recieved the tickets today morning . We won it at a lottery" replied Frank.<br>" Lottery? what lottery?" asked Nancy who was confused.  
>"well.. I bought a sneaker and we had to roll a spherical shaped box and get a golden ball. Fortunately I got it." replied Frank.<br>" I better inform George and get packing" replied Nancy.  
>" Yeah , we will meet next month which is two days later" replied Frank smiling.<br>" you were asking about Bess right? She's gone for a trip to Hawaii with her parents" replied Nancy teasing Frank again.  
>" Oh come on Nancy! I was just asking . I told you I had no wrong intentions" said Frank scowling.<br>" yeah yeah I know about you , Frank" replied Nancy chuckling.  
>" Nancy I'm your boyfriend not hers" replied Frank who was frustrated.<br>" I know..." replied Nancy still smiling.  
>" I missed you alot" said Frank in a dreamy voice.<br>" me too . But just two more days.." replied Nancy . " I will send two tickets immeadietly . It will surely reach there tomorrow" said Frank.  
>" Okay" replied Nancy getting excited about the trip.<br>" I feel like talking to you forever" said Frank sighing.  
>" I have to go , Frank" replied Nancy sighing too.<br>" call you tonight . bye" said Frank aand waited for her to say goodbye.  
>" Bye Frank" she replied and hung the phone.<br>She immeadietly brushed her teeth and ran downstairs and found her dad reading the newspaper. She went and sat down beside him.  
>" Morning dad" said Nancy smiling at him.<br>" Morning dear" he replied sipping his coffee and started reading the newspaper again.  
>" Dad , can I go with Frank and Joe for camping in Virginia?" she asked .<br>" sure ,I know Frank will take good care of you " he replied chuckling.  
>" Dad!" replied Nancy blushing.<br>" when are you going dear?" asked Carson keeping his newspaper down.  
>" The next month " she replied.<br>" Oh I see . Eat your breakfast and start packing" said Carson.  
>" sure dad" she replied.<br>" when will the tickets come?" asked Carson.  
>" tomorrow" replied Nancy.<br>" Now quickly go and have dinner , take bath and get started and don't forget to inform George" said Carson.  
>" yes dad" replied Nancy getting up.<br>She went to the kitchen and found that Hannah wasn't there . There was french toast and hot chocolate in the dining table but no sign of Hannah Gruen her house keeper.  
>" dad where is Hannah?" yelled Nancy sitting on the dining table.<br>" She has gone for her cousins wedding and won't return until two months." replied Carson.  
>Nancy quickly gulped the hot chocolate and gobbled the toast and ran upstairs to take a shower.<br>She quickly took a shower and rushed to her room changed her dress and took her phone and dialed George's number.  
>" Hello?" said George picking the phone after three rings.<br>" Hey George! It's me" said Nancy .  
>" What's up? you seem to be so happy ." asked George who was confused.<br>" Frank and Joe have invited us for camping in Virginia" replied Nancy smiling.  
>" That's why your happy . Hey did you say US?. asked George.<br>" Yeah . You and me . Are you in?" replied Nancy . " Sure . How can a camping be without George Fayne" replied George laughing.  
>" Ask your mom" said Nancy who was really excited.<br>" Hang on I'll be right back" replied George.  
>Nancy waited for George . She was so excited and happy to meet the brothers. George returned after a few minutes .<br>" So what did she say?" asked Nancy waiting for the answer.  
>" She said that I had been spending my days browsing and playing games in the internet so she wanted me to take a break and go with you" replied George.<br>" Great" said Nancy and smiled.  
>" when are we going?" asked George.<br>" After two days" replied Nancy smiling because she knew what George's reaction would be.  
>" what! are you crazy why didn't you tell me before?" asked George.<br>" Frank told me right now and he recieved the tickets today morning" replied Nancy.  
>" Must be pretty costly how did they get it?" askd George.<br>" They won it at the lottery for buying a sneaker" replied Nancy.  
>" Then I don't mind buying one more sneaker right now" said George.<br>Nancy and George laughed in unison.  
>" Meet you tomorrow morning" said George.<br>" okay , at my house " said Nancy.  
>" okay . Lets start packing" said George " Fine lets go and pack" replied Nancy.<br>" okay . Bye" said George.  
>" Bye George" replied Nancy and hung the phone.<br>She quickly took a suitcase and packed five khaki color pant and shirts she had and some tracksuits and her swimwear and some towels and two pairs of sneakers and closed the suitcase. She took the next suitcase and packed an inflatable raft and some more dresses and some anti-sunburn creams.  
>She was almost ready . It was almost seven in the evening when Nancy had finished packing . She kept the two suitcases in corner of her room and decided to help her dad to cook . She slowly went downstairs and saw that her dad was in the kitchen and was cooking .<br>" May I help?" asked Nancy .  
>" Sure dear. finished packing?" asked Carson .<br>" finished" replied Nancy . " what are you cooking?" aksed Nancy.  
>" your favorite spaghetti" replied her dad smiling at her.<br>" smells good . I hope it tasted good to" replied Nancy teasing her dad.  
>Carson chuckled and handed the spoon to her and asked her to stirr it . After an hour the spaghetti was ready . Nancy and Carson had dinner . " It's delicious" said Nancy .<br>" Thank you dear" replied Carson . They finished eating at eight thirty and Nancy helped Carson clean the dishes and dry them.  
>They finished the work at nine and went and sat on the couch and watched television till nine thirty.<br>After a few minuted Nancy was feeling very sleepy and she said goodnight to her dad and slept off.  
>She slowly went upstairs to her room and fell into the bed . Her eyes were very heavy and they shut immeadietly after she fell on the bed . In her dreams she was sitting on the raft with George , Frank and Joe . Frank had his arms around her and they were enjoying alot.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED.

~ NicoLiz :D


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions To Make

Note : Thank you for the reviews I will surely improve :D

In the Hardy's house hold...  
>" I know who your going to invite" said Joe teasing Frank.<br>" Yeah I'm going to invite Nancy no matter what you say" replied Frank glaring at Joe.  
>" I know your plan . your going to invite her to Virginia and take her to a romantic place and tell that you love her , right?" said Joe again teasing Frank .<br>" you surely know my plans" replied Frank and grinned .  
>" yeah yeah I know everything" said Joe grinning back at Frank. " I'm going to call her keep quiet" said Frank .<br>Frank dialed Nancy's number . Nancy picked up the phone after several rings so Frank understood that he had woken her up.  
>" Hello?" said Nancy .<br>' So long since I heard her voice' thought Frank . " Did I wake you up sleeping beauty" asked Frank being casual.  
>"um...no I mean yes." replied Nancy blushing.<br>Frank was sure Nancy would blush if he'd ask that question. That was the plan.  
>" sorry , well.. are you free this month?" asked Frank .<br>Frank wished that Nancy would say yes. " No cases lately so I'm free this month" replied Nancy .  
>This was what Frank was waiting for . A yes . So he would slowly ask her.<br>" what about going to camping with me and Joe in Virginia?" asked Frank.  
>He also wished that Nancy would say 'yes' to this as this was the main plan.<br>" Can I bring George along?" asked Nancy hesitating . This gave Frank confidence and he spoke casualy with Nancy.  
>" Sure . Afraid that we're gonna gobble you up?" asked Frank chuckling.<br>" No!" replied Nancy blushing.  
>That was what Frank had expected.<br>" What about Bess isn't she coming?" asked Frank .  
>'Usually Bess accompanies Nancy suddenly George?' thought Frank.<br>This gave Nancy some confidence.  
>" so concerned about Bess , huh?" replied Nancy teasing Frank.<br>' what! This answer had spoiled my plan. Does Nancy think I like Bess?" thought Frank.  
>" No! , I was just asking . I had no wrong intentions" said Frank scowling.<br>" Fine...Don't get angry I was just teasing" replied Nancy chuckling.  
>" Why would I ever get angry at you dear" murmured Frank.<br>" What ? did you just say something?" asked Nancy who heared something.  
>' God! I hope she heard nothing I said' thought Frank.<br>" No! I never said anything . That must be Joe he is sleeping . He murmures while sleeping" said Frank and blushed.  
>Joe who was sitting right beside Frank now scowled and gave Frank a friendly punch in Frank's chest and grinned.<br>" Oh , so when are we going?" asked Nancy .  
>' good that she believed me' thought Frank and sighed .<br>" Next week that is two days later" replied Frank.  
>" What! only two more days! why don't you ask me before!" replied Nancy.<br>" sorry , we recieved the tickets today morning . We won it at a lottery" replied Frank.  
>" Lottery? what lottery?" asked Nancy who was confused.<br>"well.. I bought a sneaker and we had to roll a spherical shaped box and get a golden ball. Fortunately I got it." replied Frank.  
>" I better inform George and get packing" replied Nancy.<br>" Yeah , we will meet next month which is two days later" replied Frank smiling.  
>" you were asking about Bess right? She's gone for a trip to Hawaii with her parents" replied Nancy teasing Frank again.<br>" Oh come on Nancy! I was just asking . I told you I had no wrong intentions" said Frank scowling.  
>" yeah yeah I know about you , Frank" replied Nancy chuckling.<br>" Nancy I'm your boyfriend not hers" said Frank who was frustrated.  
>" I know..." replied Nancy still smiling.<br>" I missed you alot" said Frank in a dreamy voice.  
>" me too . But just two more days.." replied Nancy . " I will send two tickets immeadietly . It will surely reach there tomorrow" said Frank.<br>" Okay" replied Nancy getting excited about the trip.  
>" I feel like talking to you forever" said Frank sighing.<br>" I have to go , Frank" replied Nancy sighing too.  
>" call you tonight . bye" said Frank aand waited for her to say goodbye.<br>" Bye Frank" she replied and hung the phone.  
>Frank sighed and kept the phone in his pocket . He was waiting for these two days to pass away quickly .<br>" what happened why are you suddenly becoming dull?" asked Joe in a concerned voice.  
>" I don't think I'll be able to tell her that I'm in love with her" replied Frank and sighed.<br>" come on Bro you can do it! I will be by your side" assured Joe smiling at him.  
>" That is why I'm afraid that I won't be able to tell her" replied Frank smiling at Joe.<br>Joe gave Frank a friendly punch on his chest and scowled at him .  
>" I promise that I won't help you confessing your feelings to Nancy?" said Joe .<br>" oh come on Joe I was just kidding" replied Frank giving Joe a hug.  
>" I was kidding too" replied Joe hugging Frank back.<br>" That was really sweet of you two hugging each other like girls" said Laurel Hardy .  
>" When did mom come?" whispered Frank .<br>" I don't know" whisped Joe. " I'll ask her" said Joe.  
>" hey , Mom ! were you hearing what we were talking a few minutes ago?" asked Joe casually.<br>" No son I just came when you both were hugging" replied Laurel becoming suspicious.  
>Frank and Joe sighed in unison and hugged each other again.<br>" what is gone over you two . why are you behaving like girls" asked Laurel Hardy who was puzzled.  
>" No mom . Nothing we're fine" replied Frank standing up.<br>" I'm starving to death . Aren't you going to feed you son?" asked Joe changing the subject.  
>" Sure . Both of you come to the dining room for breakfast" replied Laurel Both the brothers had toast and went to the room they shared for packing . Frank packed all the khaki shirts and pants he had , some sneakers , and the blue shorts ( swinwear)<br>which would impress and make Nancy fall for him . He also packed some sunglasses incase they needed it.  
>He saw that Joe had already finished packing . He kept his suitcase near his cupboard .<br>It was seven thirty when they had finished packing. It seemed as thought dinner was ready.  
>Frank and Joe went downstairs and saw that their dad was back .<br>" Heard that you both are going to Virginia" said Fenton Hardy looking at Frank and Joe.  
>" yes dad , the next month" replied Frank sitting on table next to his dad.<br>" I've heard that you got four tickets . You both make two who else are coming?" asked Fenton.  
>" Nancy and George are coming dad" replied Joe grinning at Frank.<br>" did you tell them?" asked Fenton.  
>" yes I did" replied Frank blushing .<br>" I hope you enjoy your trip" said Fenton and smiled at Frank.  
>Frank and Joe nodded their heads.<br>" Dinner is coming" said Laurel in a musical tone.  
>Laurel Hardy kept the dishes at the table . There was thai curry , spaghetti , soup and chocolate icecream.<br>" wow! It's really delicious" said Frank who was excited about the trip.  
>" yeah it sure is" replied Joe who was also excited.<br>Frank and Joe quickly gobbled down their dinner , said good night to their parents and ran back to their room as quickly as they could. Frank and Joe sat in their beds.  
>" what's the time Joe?" asked Frank who was yawning.<br>" about nine thirty" replied Joe who was also yawning.  
>" lets go to sleep" said Frank and lie down on his bed.<br>" nighety-night" said Joe and started snoring.  
>' I can't wait to see Nancy' thought Frank. ' I hope I will be able to confess my feelings to her.'<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...  
>~NicoLiz<p>


End file.
